The Proteomics Facility Core (PFC) was developed in recent years because of a deep need by investigators for a[unreadable] systematic analysis of proteins for identity, quantity and function via state-of-the-art mass spectrometric[unreadable] measurements coupled to innovative biochemical tools and techniques. As such, the overall objectives of the[unreadable] Proteomics Facility Core are to provide support in proteomics research to Southwest Environmental Health[unreadable] Sciences Center (SWEHSC) and Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) investigators, with the following specific[unreadable] aims:[unreadable] 1. In identifying and characterizing proteins and peptides and their modifications;[unreadable] 2. In implementing current proteomic protocols and methods when available;[unreadable] 3. In designing proteomics experiments and interpreting data.